


I'd Pick a Thousand Flowers Just to See You Smile

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Pizza loves the smile Master Attendant gives him with he gives them a flower, he wants to see them smile like that again. So he fills the restaurant with flowers.





	I'd Pick a Thousand Flowers Just to See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was based around Pizza's one intimacy line about him asking if MA liked daisies then presenting them with one.

Pizza grinned and idly bumped his flag over his shoulder as he walked besides Master Attendant on the old dirt road. It was a brilliant summer day and the sun was shining and the air was warm. He glanced down at Master Attendant and saw that they too had a smile, that made him happier than anything.

"Y'know, Pizza," Master Attendant said, looking up at him. "You don't have to walk me, the market isn't that far from the restaurant afterall."

"I know! I just like being with you, Attendant!" Pizza said happily, but that wasn't the only reason he walked with Master Attendant. He walked with them mostly because he was worried about them. And even though the market wasn't even twenty minutes away, there was still lots of room for Fallen and other dangerous situations. He wanted them to be safe.

"Aw, you're too much!" Master Attendant laughed with a soft shake of their head. "Well you don't have to worry about walking me back later, Ichi and I are going to come back together and then he's going to spend the night."

"Ooh? Master Attendant, do you have a  _ crush  _ on him?" Pizza poked Master Attendant's cheek.

"Oh stop, Pizza!" Master Attendant grinned as they batted Pizza's hand away. "He's just my friend- Really!" They added at the food soul's raised brow. "I want to help him on his journey on becoming a master attendant, I wish I would've had the help when I was starting off." But even as they said this their face was darkening.

Pizza didn't say anything else but his grin stayed, he didn't want to anger them. He was just happy that Attendant had human friends of their own. Even though he cared deeply for them and knew that his fellow food souls did as well, Pizza didn't think it was good that Master Attendant mostly socialized with food souls instead of their human peers. As this thought bounced around in his mind, his eyes traveled to the side of the road where the grass was dotted with wildflowers.

Pizza looked up from the flowers to Master Attendant, who had their gaze set on the road in front of them. He slowed his pace behind them and started to carefully scan the flowers. There were daisies and black-eyed Susans and buttercups and oh so many more! Pizza hurriedly looked back to Master Attendant, but they didn't seem to notice that he was missing. His fingers hovered over the flowers until he found the perfect one, a daisy with a bright yellow middle and faintingly pink petals.

With a giggle to himself, Pizza hid the flower safely behind his back with one hand while the other clutched his flag. He ran back up to Master Attendant's side so noisily that they turned around to look at him. "Something interesting in the flowers?" They asked.

"Oh I suppose," Pizza blew a stray strand of blond hair from his face. "Do you like flowers, Attendant?" He asked, nearly on the verge of unstoppable giggles again. His fingers patted gently on the staff of his flag and his grin only grew.

Master Attendant's steps slowed, their grin was back as well. "Yeah, why?" They asked slowly.

"What about daisies?"

"I love daisies."

And without being able to hold himself back any longer, Pizza brought out the daisy. "That's great! I picked this one out just for you!"

Attendant gasped and stopped their walking, "Oh, Pizza! It's beautiful!" They looked up at the food soul with bright eyes. "The pink ones are my favourite too!" They gently took the flower from Pizza's hand and closed their eyes to smell it. When they opened their eyes again, they were smiling the brightest smile that Pizza had ever seen. "I love it, thank you."

Pizza bent down and tipped his hat back, "Anything for you, Attendant. I'll pick you a thousand flowers if it means being able to make you this happy again."

Master Attendant laughed, their cheeks going pink again. They quickly tucked the single daisy behind their ear. "Just make sure to leave some flowers for the bees while you're at it."

***

Pizza couldn't remember the last time he had felt so giddy. After he had finished walking Master Attendant to the market, there was a spring in his step as he went back to the restaurant. So much so that he found himself running on the dusty road, making little dust devils trail behind him. He only stopped his running to pick the most beautiful flowers from the side of the road.

And there, with his face flushed from running and thinking of all the joy he would bring Master Attendant with the flowers, Pizza started back at a slower pace to the restaurant. His hands were full of flowers of all types and he didn't want to harm a single one of them. It really was difficult for him to carry all of the flowers  _ and  _ his flag, but somehow he managed.

When Pizza arrived back at the restaurant, he quickly hurried about grabbing small jars from the kitchens and filling them with water and flowers. Then he put a jar of flowers on each and every table in the restaurant. And when he ran out of flowers, well he just went out to get more and more and more. So many more until the whole restaurant was decked out with them. Let them be in jars on the tables or strung up in wreaths on the doors or even just made into flower crowns for the food souls that wanted them!

All the flowers about the restaurant made Pizza feel like his heart might burst. He was so proud of his work, and he hoped that Master Attendant would be too, oh he couldn't wait until they returned from the market!

It was nearing evening, the sun was sinking in the sky and shining its bright orange light through the front windows of the restaurant. It gave everything a softer hue of sorts, even the flowers.

The restaurant still had a handful of customers about, eating and enjoying themselves. Pizza sat at a free table away from them and waited for Master Attendant to return. He felt bubbly and full of energy, like his body was plugged into a socket and he was at 100% and still being plugged in.

Finally, through the dying light of the sun outside, Pizza saw the shadows of two figures nearing the doors of the restaurant. He bolted up from his seat but waited at the table, Pizza didn't want to accidentally frighten any customers. So he waited by his table until the restaurant doors opened and in stepped Master Attendant with their dear friend Ichi.

They had been talking but when Master Attendant first stepped inside, they looked around and their eyes went wide. They quickly found Pizza in the restaurant and ran up to him, leaving Ichi at the door. Without any warning they wrapped their arms around the food soul and gave him a tight hug. "Pizza! I can't believe you've done this!" They laughed.

"Oh, don't you like it, Attendant?" Pizza asked as he returned the hug.

"Like it?" Master Attendant pulled away from the hug and smiled up at Pizza. "I  _ love _ it," Their hand went to the daisy that was behind their ear and they straightened it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I cursed myself by listening to Pizza's english dub voice lines but then decided it would be best just to keep his wiki page with the lines open.


End file.
